


home is where the heart is (you)

by lovexyou



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/F, Pining, Son Hyejoo is in Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, might continue this one day but for now enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexyou/pseuds/lovexyou
Summary: Son Hyejoo has a lot of feelings.





	home is where the heart is (you)

_Fuck_ , I’m in love with Park Chaewon.

I don’t care anymore—she's beautiful and the type of beauty you know you're not worthy enough to see.

And her laugh, it's so horribly _infectious_. It gets too high in places and it makes you wanna laugh harder with her.

She’s the first person you’ll notice in a crowd, and the only one that’ll make you smile without fail.

Her locker is right next to mine and her friends always hang around it. She’s the type of person everyone trusts and flutters to, and maybe that’s the reason why I'm starting to trust her too, despite never really knowing her before. She's the type of person you'd go to in a crisis, I guess. She's the type of person who'd help you out even if she didn't know you to begin with.

I don't go to her though. I wouldn't dare. But I’ve fallen in love with how kind she is and, goddammit, I should have known that something like this would have happened.

She’s been on my mind a lot these days, and somehow her laugh is something to think about, something to remember. She’s sneaked her way into my mind and into my heart and she has no plans to get out any time soon.

Park Chaewon is an angel that deserves everything. She doesn't deserve the world, though. The world is a cruel place to be in. People like me deserve the world. People like me deserve the pain of existence. People like her deserve Eden.

I’m conditioned to believe I deserve pain, but I wonder how someone with so much good in their heart ended up here, standing in the same place as me.

I’m starting to both hate and adore the heaviness in my heart I get whenever I see her. Love is a bit of a foreign concept to me, but being around her fills me with this intense need to just always make her happy and give her gifts just to see her smile.

It feels dishonest when I say that I love being friends with her. I do, but I know that my feelings aren’t platonic. I wish I didn’t feel this way. I wish I could kill off my heart without killing me with it.

But, oh god, Park Chaewon makes life worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't hyejoo the fluffiest fluffball ever sdfffg why is she so Squishy (i love her so much oh no)
> 
> i might continue this one day... *shrugs*
> 
> follow me on twt @sonhyewolf


End file.
